A Complicated Destiny
by MCGoldYoshi
Summary: You'd think being the child of two of the most well know heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom would be an awesome and carefree experience. Well for one young Yoshi this isn't the case. With many hardships and constantly in the shadows of her "perfect" parents, this Yoshi must discover her true power, before the greatest darkness uses it to doom the Mushroom Kingdom for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is the first Fanfic I have ever written so PLEASE don't be too harsh on me. Okay before you read this you should know a few things**

**This is a story based off my O.C Shelly. Shelly's Parents are Yoshi and Birdo and YES this means that I believe Birdo is Female. So Please RESPECT MY OPINION and do NOT "attack" me telling me that Birdo is male, this is my Opinion and I ask that you respect it. **

**Most of this story I have already written (57 pages as of right now) so I probably won't change too much of the story line I just want to see how my story holds up as is, so please don't think I don't care about the tips and suggestions you guys give me, I really do care. As I get further in the story I may ask for suggestions just not right now. Alright on with the story I hope you all enjoy it.**

My Parents I'm constantly told were pretty famous in their earlier years and to be Perfectly honest, I haven't seen any hint that it's ever changed.  
My Father is Yoshi….yeah just Yoshi, the Yoshi who's been helping the Mario Bros. save the Kingdom for many years.

My Mother is Birdo, yeah the so called Enemy working for a creature by the name of Wart in the Dream land known as Subcon. But made a positive name for herself in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Personally people always ask me, how it feels to be the child of two of the Mushroom Kingdom's few heroes? To be honest the feelings change depending on the area I happen to be at the time.

I was hatched and raised on Yoshi's Island, my Father's home island. Which had always Boggled me, _Yoshi's Island_ is the island my Father's island or something? Anyway a Yoshi and a Birdo together, strange combination right? I mean yeah they're both Dinosaur species but they couldn't look any different. So with that combination you'd expect me to be some half Yoshi half Birdo hybrid right? Actually to be perfectly honest, I look like a completely normal Yoshi through and through. Which doesn't seem to bother my Mother much as she always tells me that I may have inherited my Father's species appearance but I Definitely inherited her good looks. In fact my Mother is the one who named me. Which in a place like Yoshi's Island made perfect sense, considering basically ALL Yoshis on the Island have the name Yoshi (or having their color part of their name example -Purple Yoshi -Red Yoshi- you get the point) and since inherit wise I was BOTH Yoshi and Birdo so they decided that I would have a name reflecting both my brethren I descended from. Which is when I was given my name…..  
Shelly  
Which could reflect Yoshi eggs…or the fact that when my Mother was younger some of her friends would refer to her as Shelly, so almost being named after my Mother but with another meaning as well.

But yeah at first glance I'm a normal Yoshi, however spending a good portion of my life on our home island I couldn't help but pick up a few things that made me reconsider how "Normal" I am. As you'd expect Yoshi's Island has Many Yoshi's living on the island and I couldn't help but notice that ALL Yoshi's had a specific color pattern depending on their color, Pink Yoshis having Yellow shoes, Yellow Yoshis having Green shoes, you get the point. But I'm not like that. I have obvious Hot Pink skin and Light GREEN shoes and THAT according to my observation AND a few hints given to me by several people I've encountered, ISN'T NORMAL. But that isn't everything….

As I said before I was hatched on Yoshi's Island. The day my Mother revealed to my Father that they were soon going to be parents, of course my Father was happy at the thought. However my Mother despite already knowing before my Father was much more excited. She carried my egg around and kept it close to her at all times. Showing it (well me) off to everyone she encountered until my Father EVENTUALLY persuaded my Mother that she leave my egg in the nest, to prevent risk of damage. Several weeks went by and I finally hatched, at first sight I didn't really see anything about their reaction suggesting they found me to be Odd, but then again They're my Parents HOW could they see ANYTHING wrong their own offspring. Being a Yoshi unlike a human child, I could walk (well a little wobbly at first) immediately after hatching. This is a question that many people ask me, upon hatching I was immediate in the Yoshi language being a Yoshi myself however despite what many people would expect I was immediate in Birdo language too, I just couldn't speak it for obvious reasons. I remember that my Mother would constantly gush on how adorable my voice was. Most people always question me on how despite being a Yoshi how I could understand a foreign language such as my Mother's at such a fast pace? I guess it was a maternal thing, despite being in an egg for several weeks I still had some sense of my surroundings including my Parents' voices despite not being hatched. So my Mother's voice AND Language was familiar to me when I hatched. Several days went by and my Parents eventually decided that they wanted to pay a visit back to the Mushroom Kingdom to see their Friends. They hadn't left the island for while, being busy taking care of me while I was still an egg and preparing for my arrival. Upon arriving in the Mushroom Kingdom I was astonished on how much different it was from my home island and excited at seeing creatures that WEREN'T a Yoshi or Birdo. My Parents revealed me to their friends including the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach herself. They Especially Princess Peach (Well Queen Peach now) seemed to take a liking towards me. By the way, King Mario and Queen Peach have two children, Princess Angela and Prince Ilario. And Luigi and Daisy are the Matriarchy Sarasaland so they are known as King Luigi and Queen Daisy, they have daughter named Princess Azalea. Every time we visit the Castle I hang out with Angela, Ilario and Azalea. Ilario is a lot like me neither of us talk very much unless we're with a group of people that we know well. He's also very self-conscious about himself, just as I am, so as you'd expect we get along pretty well. Ilario always tells me how great it feels to have someone he can relate to, I have to admit I agree as well it's nice to have someone who shares a similar problem as you that way you're not alone when dealing with it.

We'd spend several days at the Kingdom before finally going home, however the older I got the more often we visited there. I even made a few friends outside my Parent's' friends, including Dash (a Green Spotted Toad) Parry (a ParaTroopa) and Koop (the Koopa Troopa), according to my Parents two of the few good ParaTroopas and Koopa Troopas in the Kingdom as most of them were working under Bowser. I was told Never to mention him while at home. So typically I kept his name to myself unless I was in the company of my Friends, _we didn't see the harm in calling someone by their name_, however my Parents seemed to be afraid. As I grew older and our visits to the Kingdom more frequent. Most visits were for my Parents to compete in sporting events such as Tennis and Golf. _I never really saw much fun in Golf, However I do feel I'm a pretty decent Tennis Player_. I even had the nerve to ask Father if I could participate with him and Mother in the next tournament. My Father seemed optimistic (which he usually is all the time anyway, so maybe that wasn't really a reason to get my hopes up) however in the end my Mother told me I was too young and told me I would have to wait a few years until I grew stronger. But in reality I felt that wasn't really the reason for her not wanting me to play. Despite my Mother's competitive nature and sureness of my ability I couldn't help but feel that she didn't want me to participate NOT because I was Too Young but she didn't want me possibly getting hurt at an event (Physically AND Mentally). That's a Mother for you. But anyway despite me not liking to admit it my Mother DID have a right for worry…. But before I get to that at this point as our visits became more frequent I constantly was bugged by a strong sense of guilt as I knew I was keeping a secret from my Parents. Everyone knows I speak Yoshi in fact when accompanying my Parents that's the ONLY language I speak. However what my Parents DON'T know is that I've become QUITE fluent in English too, in fact EVERY TIME I'm not with my Parents I'm ALWAYS speaking in English. Actually I've actually grown to like talking in English MORE than my own native tongue and THAT'S what bummed me, I was afraid to reveal to my Parents that I could speak English_ I don't EVEN know if my FATHER can speak English,_ but I've always had this overwhelming fear that my Parents ESPECIALLY my Father would be angry with me for abandoning my native tongue to speak in English. But at the moment I had even BIGGER frustrations on mind, frustrations that never seem to leave me alone for a second.

Yeah earlier I mentioned how my Mother had her reasons for being worried, it all goes back to the day that I hatched. The day I hatched was the happiest day of my Parents' lives, _or at least that's what they ALWAYS tell me, when I question my existence, which has been happening quite a lot lately_. Anyways the moment that I hatched my Parents immediately started teaching me about the world and how to do things I would need to survive. Keeping up with my Parents was no problem. I was pretty speedy for my age, at least that's what my Mother told me, however she tended to stay farther behind my Father, so she could make sure I didn't get separated from them. Unfortunately after this the Easy part was over. When we reached our destination, is when I learned of what would soon be the hardship of my life. Upon arriving at the forest which was covered in fruit, most commonly Honeydew melons which is one of my Personal favorites,_ but seeing as Every Yoshi on the island is absolutely fond of them I'm not Particularly special in that department_. Anyway my Father had wasted NO time on showing me the first lesson of gathering food, as his trademark tongue easily pulled fruit from the heights of the trees. Mother not being Yoshi simply watched and enjoyed observing me as I curiously watched my Father grab several fruits from the trees. Finally it was my turn, to repeat what I had been taught, however to my dismay and to the shock of my Parents…I COULDN'T do it. I sat there shocked and confused on how I was unable to perform a seemingly simple task that ALL Yoshis didn't even have to THINK of how to do. I attempted several more times until my Mother coaxed me over so we could eat and of course I felt degraded in front of my Parents. Of course neither of them showed any sign of anger or displeasure, in fact both of them assured me that I had nothing to be ashamed of. However that thought would soon be forgotten by me as the days went by as I was shocked to find that not ONLY could I NOT use my tongue I also COULDN'T FLUTTER JUMP….ANOTHER of a Yoshis' SIGNATURE moves, a move that was ESSENTIAL to my safety if I were alone. I tried NUMEROUS times, I even got up EARLY in the morning to practice Hoping….PRAYING that my hard work and dedication would pay off, but just as with my Tongue training it ALSO ended fruitlessly. From that point on I could safely say I was probably the most unhappy Yoshi ANYONE had seen and considering that my Father was almost NEVER seen unhappy, that was saying a lot. My Mother had become extremely concerned with my well-being that she had been the one who had suggested the continuous visits to the Mushroom Kingdom, a place where I wouldn't be CONSTANT reminded of my disgraceful Shortcomings. As I grew older none of these shortcoming improved, in fact by the time I was 12 years old, I almost told myself constantly that I was NEVER going to amount to anything. But on the bright side I did have Friends that I looked forward to seeing every weekend when we'd go to the Mushroom Kingdom to either keep my mind off my dark cloud OR Mother and Father participating in a event. However I hadn't COMPLETELY given up hope yet. Two days later after returning back home, as my Parents were still Asleep….

_ I had theory_

Silently sneaking past my sleeping Parents I wandered off into the Forest. The run took a little more than an hour when I finally arrive at Blargg's Pit, a place I had Never been in. And That was ONLY because I was Forbidden to come here, as many dangers were present here, creatures AND obstacles alike. I knew I was risking BIG punishment if I got caught here, however if I had ANY hope of FINALLY accomplishing using my Tongue AND a Flutter Jump I had to test my theory. As I wandered deeper into the forest area, I came across a caterpillar-like creature. I had seen these several times before but not at such a close distance _as my Parents fully aware of my "disability" made sure I was kept a distance away_. At first I had no particular idea,_ in fact I felt nervous so nervous that my legs were trembling_. As the Wiggler came closer I stood in place, my theory was that if I was faced with some kind of danger my instincts would take over and I would be able to overcome my "handicap" however as the Wiggler drew closer I eventually became aware that my theory wasn't going to work so before the Wiggler had a chance to see me I made an attempt to climb a tree. However to my frustration as I reached the closest branch, my weight snapped the branch and I fell out of the tree and landed on something cushiony, I looked down and to my Horror I had landed on the Wiggler's HEAD! And within seconds the Wiggler had gone from calm and yellow, to red and Raging Mad, panicking I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Unfortunately rage had made the Wiggler THAT much faster and to make it worse I had NO idea where I was heading. I had NEVER explored ANY part of this location and to my Dismay the trail came to a fairly large ditch. With the Wiggler catching up fast, I knew that I had only ONE chance I HAD to FlutterJump. Holding my breath and with nowhere else to go I struggled to gain a little more speed as I came closer to the edge of the ground. As soon as I saw the edge, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I got ready to jump. However I suddenly felt my left foot catch something, it had been a uprooted tree root, stumbling I felt my feet leave the ground and with that jump I struggled to kick my legs in a Flutter. But to my horror I plummeted down to the ground below I felt my body crash onto the ground below. I was stunned for a second, but as I heard the Wiggler's stampeding feet drawing closer. I struggled to pull myself up and with that attempt a sharp pain in my left ankle. At this point I felt a deep sense of hopelessness this was it, I had…

_ Failed_  
_….failed myself_  
_ …..failed…my parents_

With that last thought I thought no more…

**Sorry Cliffhanger guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^.^ . I'll try to post a new chapter, every week or every other week depending on how busy I am. Thank You Everyone!**

**Mario related material Property of Nintendo **

**Story and O.C such as Shelly, Dash, Ilario, Angela, Azalea, Koop, Parry, Surge, Lilli, Karrie and Phoenix are Property of me MCGoldYoshi.**

**For people who are interested I have fan art of my O.C's on my Deviantart profile, my name is the same as it is here.**


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

**Sorry guys this is a VERY SHORT chapter. This is basically closing up loose ends before we get to the MAIN STORY (and into the Present time**)

As it turned out, I had been knocked unconscious NOT killed, which was apparent when I woke up safe at home with my mother tending to me. However this sense of relief was short-lived as within seconds of my regaining consciousness my father arrived and I was of course **scolded** for my actions. Despite his frustration I could tell that my father found it REALLY hard to be angry. I was also surprised to see that my mother despite her well-known temper didn't seem angry at me, maybe being a mother had it's effects on her anger tendencies and she had probably been so scared for my safety that having me safe at home was relief beyond anger.  
After my father finished his talk with me, I became aware of the sharp pain in my left ankle. My mother rubbed it gently, as it turned out I had sprained it when I had tripped over that tree root. I would be unable to walk on it for a few weeks as I waited for it to heal. So as it turned out this had ended up being one of the worst days of my life, I had failed to accomplish ANYTHING, I had betrayed my parents' trust AND I learned the hard and painful way the consequences of my _**foolish **_actions.

So my punishment was a week of staying at home unable to leave, not even to eat as father would simply go out and get food while mother looked after me. While I still felt shame of being punished in a way it actually was helpful, since I was unable to leave home, I was confined to my room. Resting my injured ankle while mother tried her best to keep it cushioned as possible.  
It took a full month for my ankle to completely heal, however it was no longer as strong as it used to be. As occasionally it would give out if I ran too fast or if I had to get up from sitting. About 2 weeks went by before I earned a bit of my parents' trust back. I knew that it would be quite a while before I fully gained their trust back, that's if I even gained it entirely back at ALL. I promised myself that I would NEVER betray their trust again and that I would NEVER go back to Blargg's pit EVER again. I even lost a bit of my will to even train myself anymore, if even my INSTINCTS couldn't grant me the gift of accomplishing using my tongue and Flutter Jumping WHAT would training possibly do? However in the end my father and mother's encouragements (even my friends)pushed me to continue EVEN if what I was training for may well be in the end IMPOSSIBLE.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter DESPITE it's shortness. The next chapter will be longer, but just a heads up I had to have chapters stop (to avoid making them too long so that's why some chapters may be MUCH longer or shorter than others.**  
**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Mario related Material Property of Nintendo**

**Story and O.C Characters Property of me, MCGoldYoshi**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dream Come True

**Okay guys HERE'S where you may see some cheesy/mushy parts**

4 Years later

Today started like every other day. I woke up and admired the clear and sunny sky. After I gave myself a few minutes to fully wake up, I went into the kitchen where both my Parents were waiting. As I sat down at the table I couldn't help but notice that both my Parents were unusually quiet this morning. Normally Mother would ask me if I had slept well, then Father would usually talk about upcoming events. As I ate, I slowly glanced at each of my Parents, trying to be as oblivious as possible. Mother and Father seemed to be preoccupied with something to notice my constant staring. Eventually I averted my gaze to my plate and started eating again, This time much slower.

**"Shelly…."**

My entire body jerked as my Mother's voice suddenly caught my attention. I quickly looked up from my plate.

"Y-Yes?" I asked my voice shaken from being caught off guard. Both my Parents had their attention on me.'

"Shelly your Mother and I have talked…" Father started, I suddenly felt my heart begin to race. Could they be saying what I "THINK" they're going to say?…. All month I had been asking my Parents about ONE thing. "And we've decided that, you are old enough to participate in this month's Tennis Tournament." With that comment I felt my heart skip a beat then speed rapidly. At first I was speechless, was this REALLY happening? Finally after **YEARS** of asking and waiting I was FINALLY able to participate in an actual tournament. Apparently both my Parents understood what my silence meant because Mother suddenly voiced her side.

"_WITH_ the exception that you enter in the Doubles tourney…." I had a feeling that Mother was going to have some restrictions, but at the moment I wasn't really going to complain…they were letting me compete and doubles wasn't REALLY _that_ bad.

"R-Really….?" I asked somewhat stumbling over my words. Both my Parents nodded, although Mother's nod seemed to be a little reluctant. At this point I had almost jumped out of my chair however I refrained from doing so.

After breakfast I was eager to get my things ready for our trip to the Mushroom Kingdom, when Father stopped me. As I walked back over to him, Mother came up from behind him. Both of them stared at me.

"Shelly, we both know that your wait for competing _hasn't_ been an easy one….." Father started. I couldn't help but smile a bit, as I silently laughed inside my head. At that moment I suddenly realized that Mother had her hands behind her back. "And your Mother and I want you to have this" As Father finished, Mother suddenly withdrew her hands, in them she held a package. I stared at it for a minute, then Mother handed it to me. At first I was a little slow in opening it, but as I removed the paper a white box. My hands shaking with anticipation I slowly removed the lid. With that I felt my mouth hang open, I couldn't Even BREATHE. Inside was hot pink tennis racket it's handle was Light Green. I didn't blink for a few seconds that caused my eyes to water. I quickly blinked relieving my eyes. Both my Parents smiled at each other. I suddenly saw both my Parents step up in front of me, I looked up at both of them.

"Good Luck Shelly, Honey" Mother said softly, Father nodded in agreement. I gulped, I thought I was going to cry.

"Th-Thank You" I stuttered, unable to get another word out. Mother suddenly took my shoulder with her arm and squeezed me. Father smiled.

"We love you _very much_ Shelly" Mother whispered to me, Father nodded putting his hand to my shoulder. I gulped again tears threatening to pour down my cheeks.

"I-I L-love you too" I whispered back. I felt Mother's grip grow tighter. After a few minutes Mother finally let go. I looked up at both my Parents.

"We left the center blank so that you could add your own emblem" Father replied to me. Mother rubbed my shoulder.

"That'll give you something to do, while you decide on your doubles partner" I nodded, eager to begin preparing for my Greatest Dream Come True…_(Except accomplishing using my Tongue and a Flutter Jump of course…..)_ With that my Mother gave my shoulder one more squeeze before letting go.

"Well I told Mario that they should expect us in two hours, so make sure you have everything ready within the next hour" Father replied. I nodded again, still a little blown away that this was _ACTUALLY_ happening.

"Okay" I answered, making my way to my room. As soon as I set foot in my room I immediately made a rush under my bed. In my haste I hit the top of my head coming out from under my bed.

"Ow…." I laughed rubbing my head, as I slowly pulled a few jars of paint from under my bed. Getting onto my bed I stared at my Tennis Racket, my Parents had gone through the trouble of getting me my own Custom-Made Racket. They could have gone to _ANY_ sports store and simply bought me a racket, but NO they took it one step further by having one Custom-Made for me. My eyes began to tear up again, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand I got off my bed and gently laid my racket onto my desk and got to work.

After half an hour or so, I slowly made my way into the living room. Feeling pretty confident with my work I stepped into the living room, where Father was finishing with his packing. I caught sight of his own tennis racket that he gently placed onto the table. I stared at it for a minute as I stared at the green Yoshi egg painted in the center which was his own personal emblem. At first I was hesitant in alerting him to my presence, but before I could say anything Mother came from out of the Kitchen a brown bag in her hand.

"Shelly Honey, don't forget about your lunch before we leave" she replied holding the paper bag up. Father not realizing that I had been in the room the whole time looked up.

"Better to eat is sooner rather than later" he replied turning to me. "So it has time to settle before we leave on the ship" I gave a slight laugh. It didn't take Professor E Gadd to know that they were only saying this because they were nervous about today.

"Okay, I'll eat in a sec…." I answered taking the bag Mother handed to me. Hesitating for a second I realized that my Parents had noticed my eagerness to show them my work. "I wanna show you" I took my Tennis Racket from behind my back. Despite it only taking me half an hour I had actually put A LOT of effort and precision into my design. I had also put **A LOT** of thought into my emblem as well, considering the fact that I had YEARS to think it over. In the center of my Racket I had an obvious hot pink Yoshi egg in the center while the letter "S" colored in light green paint was placed behind the egg. As I waited for my Parents' response I couldn't help but glance at my Father's racket, because in fact I had gotten the inspiration for my emblem from His Racket. For the longest time neither of my Parents said anything, my self-consciousness suddenly set in, as I couldn't help but worry that their expressions didn't look encouraging. "Do you like it?….." I finally managed to say, my voice a little quiet. Again neither of my Parents said anything, I felt my heart begin to slow with the silence. However to my relief smiles spread across both my Parents' faces.

"It looks perfect Shelly" Mother answered, I felt a breathe of relief. Father also nodded at me.  
"Great job Shelly" he replied. I let out another sigh of relief, they **REALLY** had me going there. Mother suddenly took her arm and placed it around my shoulder and took me in a hug. Then she kissed the side of my head. My face started to turn slightly red from slight embarrassment. Which was strange considering that my Mother did this often…USUALLY in public, which may be why I always instinctively blush every time she does it.  
"Now go eat your lunch we're leaving in 25 minutes" Mother finally told me softly, I nodded my face still a little red. As Mother let go of my shoulder I caught sight of my Father, he seemed amused. That's when I realized that he must have saw me blushing when Mother had kissed me. Just as I was about to walk past him, he too grabbed me with his arm.

"I um…." I mumbled completely taken aback by his sudden action. However almost immediately he had nuzzled my cheek with his face. "AW come on, Stop" I laughed getting more embarrassed by the minute by his random show of affection. I heard my Father's laugh of amusement, as he had gotten the reaction he had wanted. Mother laughed as well, after several seconds I finally managed to pry myself from my Father's grip.  
"Now run along now and eat" my Father replied giving me a glance of amusement. My face growing a little redder I went into the kitchen.

***OKAY Fun Fact this was originally 2 Separate Chapters but I didn't want to post ANOTHER unusually short Chapter so I combined them ^.^**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER 3!**

**Mario related material property of Nintendo**

**Story and O.C's property of MCGoldYoshi (me)**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting a Dash start

**Sorry for the longer break guys. Schools been getting to me ^^; Anyway back to the story!**

I could only let out a sigh as the mist of the waves hit my face, the ship speeding across the waves. Soon after finishing lunch I had been the first one to the door when my Parents said that we were leaving. Normally I would wait inside the ship with my Parents but this time I had decided to stay on the deck to watch the scenery. Feelings of both fear and excitement plagued my mind. But my thoughts were cut short as the Mushroom Kingdom suddenly came into view.

There it was…..

Meeting back up with my Parents I hastily got off the ship eager to make our way to the Castle however Mother and Father told me to stay with them. As we walked through Toad town, everyone seemed to be buzzing excitedly. Sports events were a big deal in the Kingdom as EVERYONE would be present at the events. Finally the Castle came into view and we made our way in. Immediately we were greeted by King Mario and Queen Peach. I gave a smile as I caught sight of Angela, Ilario and Azalea they also returned the smile.  
"Great to see you Yoshi, Birdo" Queen Peach said. I couldn't help but smile at the excitement and kindness that was always in her voice. King Mario said something to Father as King Luigi and Queen Daisy entered the room. While eager to talk with my Friends I stayed next to my Mother's side. "Good afternoon Shelly" Queen Peach replied her cheery voice making my heart jump. I looked up at her.  
"Good afternoon Queen Peach" I answered gently, my voice a little strained. Queen Peach smiled at me, while Mother glanced down at me and smiled. While my Parents continued to talk I made my way over to my Friends.  
"How's it going Shelly?" Ilario asked as I joined them.  
"Okay….." I answered slowly, some part of me didn't want to break the news to them.  
"Hey wanna go out to the Garden and play?" Azalea asked, turning to me.  
"Sounds great" I answered eager and full of energy. We all started to make our way towards the door.  
"Great cuz I saw the Guards placing some new trees in the Garden….Great for hiding in….you guys aren't gonna find me this….." Azalea had started,  
when Mother suddenly caught me by the arm.  
"Whoa, where are you going Young Lady?" she replied. I looked up at her.  
"You Children aren't going to have time to play right now, we have the Tournament to prepare for" Queen Peach replied to Ilario and Angela, Queen Daisy nodded at Azalea. We all gave slight groans of disappointment.  
"We have to make sure all preparations are being made" King Mario replied also turning to Ilario and Angela. I gave a slight wave to my Friends as they fallowed their Parents out of the throne room.  
"Shelly, your Father and I need to get some things done, you can go into Town" Mother started, just as I was about to walk away, Mother caught me by the arm again. "Make sure to be back here in an hour" she finished, giving me a serious expression.  
"Okay" I answered nodding.  
"Try not to get lost while we're gone" Father joked as he turned to me as well. I snickered in response.  
"Yeah yeah…..I'll try" I answered. Both my Parents turned to leave and I rushed out of the Castle into town. Now I had the task of choosing my Doubles partner, And I knew JUST who to ask…

_

"WOW so they're FINALLY letting you participate?" Dash laughed as he admired my Racket. I couldn't help but snicker at Dash's smart aleck remark, which WAS true.  
"Yeah…kinda blew me away when they broke the news to me at breakfast…." I answered to him. Dash continued to looked my Racket over.  
"Nice Emblem…." he replied staring at my Emblem, my face grew a tint of red. Dash noticed the change in color of my face. "That was a Compliment, Relax" he chuckled, pointing at my blushing face. I turned away for a second.  
"Yeah thanks…." I answered, looking back at him. I suddenly caught sight of his own Racket that he had bought himself a year back. "Yours is neat too" I finished. Dash turned to look at his.  
"Yeah if only I could put it to good use" he laughed unenthusiastically. I didn't answer him for a minute as he got up to grab his Racket. His emblem had the letter "D" Painted in Light Green and a few dash marks near the front of it signifying his Fast and Speedy nature.  
"Well…my Mother DID have an exception…." I replied slowly. At that remark Dash quickly turned to me.  
"Geez how protective can she get" he teased. My face started to turn red again.  
"She said I could ONLY Participate in Doubles….." I finished slowly, giving him a quick glance, HOPING he knew where I was going with this. To my surprise he didn't seem to catch on, he seemed to be thinking. "Now WHO in this town could be my Doubles Partner" I asked out loud trying to be as obvious as possible. Dash suddenly jumped and stared at me shocked.  
"You're kidding!" he laughed out of breath. I let out a laugh, totally enjoying his reaction. "You're asking ME to Participate with you?!" he asked loudly half laughing half of him NOT believing what he was hearing.  
"Why'd ya think I came down here to talk to you?" I asked shaking my head in a face palm moment. Dash raised an eyebrow.  
"To tell me that you were going to participate…..You've told Ilario, Angela, Azalea and everyone else and you didn't ask them…." he replied. He hesitated for a minute, just as I was about to open my mouth. "Did you….?" he asked a little nervous. I laughed at his rare show of uneasiness.  
"Actually I haven't told anyone else yet that I'm participating…." I answered, shaking my head. "The only ones who know are my Parents and You….." I stopped myself for a second. "And King Mario and Queen Peach….if my Parents told them….." Dash unexpectedly jumped to his feet. I jumped in response to his unexpected movement. "So is that a Yes…..?" I asked slowly.  
"Are you KIDDING me?! Do you have ANY idea what this means?" Dash asked loudly, I winced at his tone. "Me Participating with the Kid of two of our Kingdom's GREATEST Idols" my face turned red again at his statement. Dash suddenly elbowed me. "It's a DREAM COME TRUE!" He almost shouted, at this point I laughed as I knew he was just being funny.  
"Thanks for that Dash…." I mumbled trying to sound not confident but my laughing ruined it.  
"C'mon Shelly you're JUST as Great as they are" Dash laughed elbowing me again. "You've creamed ME Every time We've played and I'M the Best Tennis player in Toad Town" I laughed at Dash's overconfidence. "We'll show them what we're made of!" I shook my head. "TOGETHER WE'LL TRUMP THOSE GUYS!" he shouted.

**"DASH DEAR, PLEASE LOWER YOUR VOICE"**

I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Dash's Mother's voice rang up the stairs. Dash's face turned a bright red.  
"Okay…Mom…" he answered, suddenly shoving my arm, as I continued to laugh. "Shut up Shelly" he laughed. I gave a sigh as I struggled to stop laughing. Dash and I talked for a few minutes about our plan of action when suddenly.

**"Shelly Dear, someone is here for you"**

Dash and I both exchanged confused looks as Dash's Mother's voice sounded.  
"Who'd be here for you?" Dash asked quietly. I shrugged.  
"Dunno…..my Parents are back at the Castle" I answered. As we came down the stairs we were met with Dash's Mother and Toad.  
"Shelly, your Parents asked me to come and bring you back to the Castle" Toad replied looking up at me, I gave him a confused look.  
"O-Okay…but wh…." I started, but my eyes suddenly bolted to the clock. I felt the air in my lungs vanish. **CRAP** it was Ten after Eleven I was _suppose_ to back at the Castle _by_ Eleven! "Aw…I am SO sorry….Toad" I mumbled covering my face with my hand. Toad smiled a bit.  
"Stuff happens" he laughed "Shall we?" he asked, I went to fallow him.  
"You _coming_ Dash?" I asked, Dash jumped while his Mother seemed confused.  
"HECK YEAH!" Dash said loudly quickly running up the stairs and quickly coming back down with his racket. His Mother gave him a confused glance. "Shelly and I are gonna be Doubles Partners" he replied noticing his Mother's confused look. His Mother looked shocked for a minute but smiled.  
"Shelly we really need to get back to the Castle" Toad voice sounded a little urgent. I turned back to him.  
"Okay sorry" I quickly turned to Dash's Mother. "Thank you for letting me stay a while" I replied nodding respectfully. Dash's Mother smiled.  
"You're Welcome Shelly Dear, now you'd better start heading back for the Castle" she answered, I smiled and fallowed Toad out the door Dash quickly fallowing.

**Okay I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter (Err... well it was technically 2 at one point )**

**Mario related material Property of Nintendo**

**Story and O.C's (Shelly, Dash, Princess Angela, Prince Ilario, Princess Azalea) Property of ME ^.^ MCGoldYoshi**


	5. Chapter 5: Just moments away

**So Chapter 5 is up ^.^ Enjoy everyone :)**

As we walked through town, I turned to Toad.

"So how's it going Toad?" I asked out loud to him. I hadn't seen Toad in a week, since he was usually out taking care of things throughout the Castle. Toad turned to me.

"It's been pretty good, busy as usual, he answered, keeping his fast urgent pace as we walked through crowds of people. "How has it been with you?" he asked, giving me a quick glance before turning back to look in front of him.

"Okay….same old _same old_…." I answered back my voice somewhat uneasy. Toad seemed to slow down a bit before giving me a quick concerned glance before looking forward again.

"So you looking forward to tonight?" he asked a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Y-yeah…." replied, a pit in my stomach suddenly making me uneasy.

"Everyone's nervous their first time" Toad replied. "Well we're almost there" he suddenly replied as the Castle came into sight. As the Toad Guards allowed us in, we headed for the Throne Room. All 3 of us were silent the rest of the way. We finally made it to the Throne Room, where I caught sight of both my Parents, King Mario, Queen Peach, King Luigi Queen Daisy and even Toadsworth and Toadette. As we entered the Throne Room the quiet echoing of our footsteps alerted everyone of our presence.

"Thank you Toad" King Mario replied, nodding at Toad.

"No Problem King Mario" he replied as everyone except my Parents proceeded to leave the room.

"I thought I told you **_not_**to get Lost" Father said pretending to sound angry, with his hands on his hips.

"I didn't, I got _DISTRACTED_" I answered, as my Mother put both her hands onto my shoulders. She did this as a show of Motherly affection.

"By me…Sorry" Dash's voice suddenly rang in. I let out a laugh, as I glanced at my childhood Friend.

"How are you Dash?" Mother asked as she let go of my shoulders and went to join my Father.

"Great as usual! You?" he answered his hyper-ness returning.

"Busy, but otherwise good, Thank you Dash" both my Parents answered. We were all silent for a few seconds before my Father caught sight of Dash's tennis racket.

"So Dash is your Partner Shelly?" Father asked me, my Mother smiled. I blushed with all the attention I was getting.

"We're gonna CREAM EVERYONE!" Dash said confidently.

"Dash…." I mumbled covering my face a little irritated.

"We'll see, there are **a lot** of _talented_ players out there" Father replied, I couldn't help but catch him give a quick glance to my Mother, to which she smiled to.

"Just do your _best_ and everything will be fine" Mother replied as she put her hand to my shoulder.

"Yep, you can't do better than your _best_" Father chimed in nodding at me and Dash, but I could see that most of his attention was on me.

"Thanks" Dash said nodding, giving me a confident smile.

"Well we better make our way to the Peach Dome it's getting late" Father replied as he and Mother turned and made their way towards the exit.

**Well there's Chapter 5, once again sorry for it's shortness. I just don't want the NEXT chapter to be way too long. Despite it's shortness I hope you guys liked it :D Until NEXT Chapter ^.^**

**Mario related material Property of Nintendo**

**Story and O.C Characters (meaning Shelly, Dash, Ilario, Angela, Azalea, Koop, Parry, Surge, Lilli, Karrie and Phoenix) Property of MCGoldYoshi (aka ME! ^.^ )**


	6. Chapter 6: SWEET N Sour Victory

**Okay guys sorry for the delay, ON to Chapter 6**

I felt my stomach bubble with nervousness as I clenched my racket. Dash and I had been sitting in the locker-room for the past hour, my Parents had left Dash and I in the room, not before wishing us both good luck.

An hour earlier…..

Mother and Father suddenly stopped as we came to a locker-room entrance.

"We need to finish a few more things, your locker-room is right here" Father replied pointing at the door to our right. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized that my Parents were leaving me. I gulped with nervousness, Mother suddenly took my shoulder with her arm.

"Good Luck Shelly Honey" she whispered to me kissing me on the cheek. I couldn't even answer her as I felt my stomach clench.

"Good luck the _both_ of you" Father replied as Mother stepped up to join him. Dash nodded, I gave a single nod.

"Thanks!" Dash said with a smile. I got one last glance of my Parents before they disappeared behind the door, this was it… I was **ON MY OWN**….

Back to Present time…..

I gave a distressed sigh as I heard distant cheering from above us. Dash suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

"It'll be fine Shelly, _Take_ it easy…." he told me gently. I looked up at him and was about to say something when suddenly our locker-room door opened.

**"We're Ready for you"**

I jumped as a male Yellow Toad popped his head into our room. Dash nodded.

"Okay Thanks" he answered, the Yellow Toad smiled and closed our door. Dash started for the door but I didn't move I clenched my racket.

"I…..I can't do this…." I heaved my words barely coming out of my mouth. My breathing speeding up. Dash seeing the panic on my face, walked over to me and took my arm.

"You've waited _YEARS_ for this You **_Can _**do it" he told me gently pulling me to my feet. I let out a heaved sigh. "We can _Do_ it Partner" he told me, I nodded as we both stepped out the door. As we walked down the hall, the cheering got louder, I stopped for a second but a reassuring glance from Dash got me moving again. We stopped at opening of the door which led to the Tennis Court.

"**Time for the Next Match!**"

I jumped catching the sound of Toadsworth's voice.

"**SHELLY AND DASH!**"

I heard a roar from the crowd, I gulped and clenched my racket at the sound of my name. I felt Dash's hand grab mine as he led me out the exit. As we came out onto the court I realized that Dash had let my hand go. Looking around I was speechless, the ENTIRE stadium was COMPLETELY filled with people. Looking around I suddenly caught sight of King Mario and Queen Peach sitting in the Royal's stands. King Luigi and Queen Daisy sat next to them. I quickly caught sight of Ilario, Angela and Azalea. All 3 of them looking at us.

"**GO SHELLY AND DASH!**"

All three of the screamed, I felt my face grow red, Dash laughed. I suddenly heard two new voices shouting our names, quickly turning to my left I caught sight of Parry and Koop with their Parents. Parry waved at us, while Koop shook his head at his sister before giving us a thumbs up. I anxiously looked around for my Parents but didn't see any sign of them. Didn't they come to watch us play? I suddenly was brought back into reality by Dash tapping my arm as we both took our positions.

"**VS. WARIO AND WALUIGI!**"

I was suddenly taken aback as the reality of who we were playing against slapped me across the face.

"_**We're playing against WARIO AND WALUIGI?!**_"

I couldn't help but let out a weak gasp as two familiar figures came out from the other side of the court. The crowd still roaring in excitement. Wario and Waluigi were two of the most well known trouble makers in the Kingdom. Father told me about how they'd always try to beat King Mario and King Luigi at EVERYTHING. To put it plain and simply neither of them were very popular in the Kingdom among the natives, as they would do ANYTHING it took to win, _even_ cheat. Despite my not so positive info about them, I was determined to keep those thoughts and opinion to myself for this match. I couldn't let my semiconscious-dislike for them get in the way of playing a fair and polite game. However I was suddenly disrupted from my thoughts by a growl from Dash. Looking over I was shocked to see that Wario had his bottom facing us, as he hit it a few times. Waluigi simply laughed at our expressions. I looked up and caught King Mario and King Luigi shaking their heads in disgust. After that irritating display both Wario and Waluigi stepped up to their positions.

"**This will be a 1 set and 2 game**"

Toadsworth's voice rang throughout the course. Everyone let out cheers again. Lakitu suddenly came up to me. I jumped not expecting him. He held the ball out to me.

"**SHELLY WILL START WITH THE SERVE**"

My stomach uneasy than ever, I took the ball from Lakitu.

"Good luck" he replied as he flew away and took his position.

"Let's do it Shelly" Dash replied, nodding at me and taking his position in front of me, to my far left. I nodded back and turned back to our opponents. With one last glance I tossed the ball up and hit it over to Wario, who was on the receiving side.

"Is THAT all you got _Pipsqueak_?" Wario laughed glancing at me, suddenly hitting the ball with much more force than I had. Before I even had a chance to respond, Dash ran to the right.

"YOU have NO _idea_!" Dash laughed, returning the ball which to my surprise and humor Waluigi had failed to return back. The crowd cheered.

"**15...LOVE, SHELLY AND DASH!**"

Dash turned to me and smiled, as he gave a smirk back at Wario. Lakitu handing me the ball back. I served it again, this time Wario didn't say anything at first.

"_Don't_ get COCKY! _Small fry!_" whacking the ball which resulted in a score for Wario and Waluigi.

"**15.….15**"

"Wario is the **BEST**!" Wario laughed pointing at himself.

"Yeah YeAH **YEAH**!" Waluigi joined in pointing at himself then giving both Dash and I a disgusting smirk. Serving again, Dash once again returned the ball Wario had sent at him. I kept my eyes focused on the ball waiting for any sign that Wario or Waluigi would use a shot that would get past Dash.

"TRY hitting _THIS_!" Wario called sending over a drop shot, catching both of us off guard. However Dash rushed up to the front of the net and leapt over.

"You _KNOW_ it!" he laughed hitting the ball just in time to send it back over the net. Both Wario and Waluigi clearly looked surprised. However Waluigi returned the ball back. Dash rushed over and hit it back. I caught a glint of annoyance in Wario's eyes as Waluigi nodded at him. Waluigi allowed the ball to pass him as it bounced to Wario.

"Try _catching_ THIS!" Wario shouted he swung his racket, hitting the ball with a lot of force to my shock he wasn't returning towards me. Before I even had a chance to blink the ball came speeding towards Dash, hitting him in directly in the face knocking him off his feet. I let out a strained gasp.

"**15.…..30!**"

I heard Wario and Waluigi's cheers of laughter as I watched Dash struggle to his feet. His face was red with anger, although I could see that his eyes were a bit watery. I felt a surge of anger flow through me. I looked up towards both our opponents, I clenched my teeth. Taking the ball from Lakitu I focused my eyes on Wario. That burning anger returned and I tossed the ball up and hit a perfect shot, Wario didn't know what hit him as the ball flew RIGHT past him and he stood there dumbfounded.

"**30.…..30!**"

I served the ball again with Wario returning it however like last time he was hitting it towards Dash. I felt a surge of adrenaline. Not even thinking I ran and blocked Dash, clenching my racket I swung.

"Don't _THINK_ SO!" I shouted hitting the ball and it flew past Waluigi and Wario.

"**40.…..30!**"

I couldn't help but huff as I glanced at Wario as I walked back to my position. I saw Dash give me an appalled look, obviously surprised that I had left my position and went into his area.

**"GAME POINT!"**

I took the ball from Lakitu. Once again I hit over to Wario with no problem.

"JUMP FOR THIS _TINY_!" Wario yelled at Dash hitting a Lob shot, that despite Dash's attempt went right over his head. But I was ready, running across the court I jumped and hit the ball back, but a slight sound caused my heart to skip a beat. I hadn't gained enough height with my return, the ball had hit the top of my racket and the ball unintentionally flew back towards Wario. To my relief the ball had made it back over the net. With Wario hitting it back towards my side.

"_Tiny_, just DID!" Dash suddenly yelled hitting the ball before it had a chance to get to me. I could only laugh as Wario let out a frustrated growl as he struggled to reach the ball before it passed him.

"What about THIS!" Wario shouted slamming the ball with the power he had used earlier. I saw Dash clench his racket and got into position.

"_TINY_ FOR THE _WIN_!" Dash shouted slamming the ball back. I held my breathe as the ball sped passed Wario. But Suddenly Waluigi came out of nowhere.

"NOT _today_ MUSHROOM FACE!" he laughed. Smacking Dash's return back. I clenched my teeth at Waluigi's disrespectful remark. It had obviously taken Dash by surprise as well, as the ball sped past him. Adrenaline pumping throughout my body I made a run for the left side of the court.

"BACK AT _YOU_!…." I started to shout but caught myself from saying what I had _REALLY_ wanted to say. "FACE!" I finished feeling a little foolish at my ridiculous comeback. Hitting the ball with ALL my might.

"**GAME SET AND MATCH! THE GAME GOES TO SHELLY AND DASH!**"

I gasped in disbelief as the crowd roared in excitement.

"We….We did it" I choked completely blown away by what had JUST happened.

"WOO HOO!" I heard Dash cheer from in front of me.

"NO NO NO! We can't lose to _Mere_ **CHILDREN**!"

"WAH! No..No..**NO**!"

I glanced over to the other side of the net. To see Wario stomping the ground with his feet, and Waluigi pounding the ground with his fists. I gave a snicker as I watched their _pathetic_ display. I could only smile as I saw Dash give a smile of satisfaction as he glared at Wario and Waluigi, touching his face and rubbing it. Dash turned to me and came up to me.

"Way to go Partner" he said holding his hand out for a high five. I gave a laugh.

"Aren't we getting….a little _OLD_ for this?" I snickered. Dash suddenly playfully swatted me in the arm.

"**DO** IT!" he laughed, giving a laugh in defeat, I high fived him.

"OH **YEAH**!" I laughed, as Dash and I made our way back to our locker room. Looking up I caught a glance of King Mario and King Luigi, both of them gave us a thumbs up, the smile on my face growing all the more brighter.

**Yeah sorry I realize that the match was actually shorter than it should be LOL (8 scores...not 4) Aw well regardless I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 :D**

**Mario related Material Property of Nintendo**

**Story and O.C Characters (meaning Shelly, Dash, Ilario, Angela, Azalea, Koop, Parry, Surge, Lilli, Karrie and Phoenix) Property of MCGoldYoshi (aka ME! ^.^ )**


End file.
